Risky Relationship
by AmariSanshelle
Summary: Harry and Ginny spent more time last summer, and seemed to be getting more attached to each other. But that path is broken by problems that lie ahead. Will they be able to survive it? REPOSTED!
1. Eight: Halloween Prep

**Once upon a time was AmariSanshelle. She lived with Harry Potter in her dreams but doesn't own him... And never will! Disclaimers are so depressing!**

_**Chapter Eight – Halloween Prep**_

Everyone was asking for dates, now that the party was coming up. A few different girls asked Harry, Lavender Brown being one of them. When he declined them politely, they didn't seem too put down, except Lavender. _She _burst into tears and started screaming her head off.

"Harry, don't worry," Hermione said to a flabbergasted Harry, "I warned her not to ask you, I told her you already had someone in mind."

"I'm guessing she didn't take your advice," he answered.

"Well, no, she yelled at me for wanting to keep you for myself..." Hermione looked perplexed.

"Blimey, there are girls everywhere but I can't even ask one!" Ron just walked in, looking angry with himself.

"Why don't you ask Lavender?" both Hermione and Harry suggested. Ron stared at them, wondering what the story behind that was, but he let it go when he spotted her, crying. He instead went to the couch where Lavender was sitting and started consoling her.

"Hey, what's wrong Lavender?" Ron asked.

"Harry didn't tell you?" Lavender spat.

"Tell me? He didn't say anything, I just got in." He answered

"Well your friend there denied me! I asked him and he said n-no!" she sobbed.

"I could go with you, then! What do you think? You can join _me _to the dance!" Ron suggested.

Lavender looked up at him and burst into tears, crying into his shoulder. "Oh, thank you, Ronald! Sure I'll go with you!"

Now Harry and Ron had dates, but Hermione didn't seem to - yet. She didn't mention anyone, but when Ron asked, she said, "You'll see," smiled and walked off.

Now, the boys were facing with the problem of what to wear. They had to wear a costume, but they didn't know which to choose. When they went to Hogsmeade, Ron found a tuxedo that looked a lot like a penguin and bought it; Harry found a cloak that actually belonged to a vampire and bought it. For the ball, Harry would elongate his teeth with a spell and Ron would slick back his hair.

Hermione bought a pink dress with spaghetti straps. The chest area was white with a pink floral design and the skirt part was puffed out. There was also a matching white-floral-patterned scarf. She would magic her ears pointy and wear a floral tiara – she was going to be an elf princess.

When the day before the ball came, everybody was giving the finishing touches to his or her costumes. "What else can I add?" Ron asked the dormitory at large, holding up his tuxedo and pants with the middle too low. The pants made him waddle.

"You don't have a tail or a beak..." Seamus sniggered.

"What's your costume? Who are you taking?" Ron snapped back, disliking the idea of a great orange thing sprouting out of his face.

"I'm not telling you if you don't know!" Seamus said.

"Well you wouldn't tell us if we did know, because we wouldn't have asked!" Harry said. He was sitting there the whole time.

Ron needed a few seconds to register what he said. "Oh!" he said after a moment. "I'm going to leave my costume the way it is for now... If I think of anything good, I have all of tomorrow to change it!" Ron finished. Seamus rolled his eyes.


	2. Nine: Halloween

**Everyone knows i don't own Harry Potter, right? It's not like you do... unless you're JK Rowling... OOOOH i hope you are - i'll have someone famous read my story!**

_**Chapter Nine – Halloween**_

Halloween day seemed to pass too quickly for the girls, who wanted to perfect their costumes and too slowly for the guys, who weren't as picky. Ron slicked back his hair, Harry elongated his teeth and they both went into the common room together an hour before the dance.

They were waiting for the girls by playing chess – all the boys were going something, not bothering changing anything and not going early. Finally, girls started coming down the staircase.

Lavender was wearing a read and black gothic dress with bat-like wings. Hermione took Seamus' hand. He was dressed as the devil, with magic fire dancing over his head. Harry went out of the common room with the other pairs to find his, Pansy. They would change partners, anyway. Pansy showed up in a tight green snakeskin outfit that had a spaghetti strap shirt and skirt. The skirt was tight up top and loose and frilly on the bottom. Little ringlets and chains hung down on the tight parts.

Ginny, Harry was glad to see, didn't turn up in a black cat costume. She turned up in a white and pink no-sleeve dress with silver sparkles. It was somewhat striped – that's where the sparkles came in. She had light pink wings coming out of her back that sparkled and shined in the light. They also moved as though they were real and gave the impression that she could actually fly! She had a silver tiara perched on her head – Harry thought she was from a storybook.

He flushed when Hans came in dressed as a king in royal purple and offered his arm to Ginny, but he thought about breaking the curse. That was the thought that sustained him as he offered his own arm to Pansy. The girls gasped as they entered the great hall.

The walls were covered with glittering orange-gold, the jack-o-lanterns glittered with fireflies, you could see a full moon shining bright in the enchanted ceiling and there were stars sparkling the black curtains over the windows. The teachers' table was in its usual place with a table cloth striped black and orange, there were little tables that could fit up to eight people littering the edges of the dance floor with orange-gold plates, goblets and cutlery and there was a stage opposite the teachers' table with instruments on it.

Once everyone was sitting, Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome and Happy Halloween to all! I would like to introduce our musical group for the occasion: The Weird Sisters!" applause from the students. The Weird Sisters trooped on stage and started out with a fun song. Soon the hall was filled with dancing students. Even Harry and Pansy got up to dance – they needed to stay close to Hans and Ginny and anyways, they still wanted to have fun! They didn't do the waltz together, though.

After the fun dance and a waltz, Hans and Ginny went out into the Entrance Hall.

"Pansy, look!" Harry noticed them. They headed toward them when suddenly-

"Potter and Parkinson, well, well, well," Malfoy blocked them.

"It's not what you think, Malfoy, we have to go do something!" Harry said.

"Malfoy, we need to talk to Hans, is all" Pansy said. Malfoy nodded, smirked, then walked into the hall, too.

Pansy and Harry tiptoed into the hall after the fairy and the king.


	3. Ten: Into the Forest

**Oh i wish! I wish i were a Harry Potter owner, that is what i'd really like to beeee! (never mind wieners!)**

_**Chapter Ten – Into the Forest**_

When Harry and Pansy got into the hall, Hans was beside the girls' bathroom door chatting animatedly with Malfoy. Harry looked at Pansy, eyebrow cocked. Pansy smiled – Malfoy had been in it for Pansy. She sneaked into the bathroom inconspicuously to get Ginny.

"Are we really in the lead for the House Cup?" Malfoy asked Hans.

"I think so... Someone told me Hufflepuff was in second..." Hans pondered this for a moment.

"That can't be right, let's go see..." Malfoy said.

Hans agreed, and the two Slytherins went to the hourglasses, unfortunately close by. As soon as they turned around, Pansy came out with Ginny. Ginny looked extremely confused. When Harry saw her, he turned red and lost his stomach somewhere below his knees.

"Harry would like to give you something, Ginny," Pansy said as though she was talking to a 6-year-old.

"Ginny, um, don't freak out okay?" Harry warned. He then lifted her face with his finger under chin and locked lips.

Ginny stared up at him when they were detached and a look of comprehension dawned on her face, "Harry, I wasn't – I didn't... You kissed me!" she gasped, "Thanks, Harry..." she was blushing now.

Hans had appeared again. He didn't see the kiss, "Can I have this dance?" he asked. She didn't want to blow her cover, so she took his hand and started dancing.

Pansy sniffed in disagreement. "Why did she do that?"

"Well I don't think she wanted to be put under the spell again," Harry said, "We'll have to find another opening, I suppose..."

They only just entered the Great Hall again when Ginny and Hans were seen exiting it through the garden. Harry followed, Pansy hot on his heels. They peered around the corner. Hans was trying to kiss Ginny, sitting on a bench pretty far from the doorway in which Harry was standing. Ginny kept turning away, and she tried to get up.

"Let go, Hans." She said calmly. He was holding her wrist.

Hans looked surprised, "Wha- Oh, I see," he understood now, "if you didn't want to be under the Imperious Curse, you could have just cooperated."

"I can fight back, now. You can't control me anymore," she stated. She had a completely confident air about her.

Hans looked taken aback for a moment, but then smirked. "Well better now than never. We're going into the forest. Either come or be taken." He threatened.

"How about I leave?" she spat, tugging harder.

"Have it your way then!" he started leading her toward the forest, but going really slow because of her efforts. He sighed angrily "Incarcerous!" snake-like ropes flew out of the end of his wand at Ginny. Needless to say she couldn't resist any more. Those ropes even prevented her speech. He swung her onto his shoulder and went into the forest.

"Maybe we should go get Ron and Hermione..." Harry suggested.

"But I want to dance a little with Hans! Let's go!" Pansy whined.

Harry rolled his eyes, but came with Pansy anyway. He then had an idea. He took of the tie he was wearing underneath his cape and placed it in a bush in the shape of an arrow facing the forest. If Ron or Hermione saw it, they would know where to go.

Pansy wasn't paying attention. "Come on!" she hissed.


	4. Eleven: Hot Pursuit

**If you've gotten this far, it either means you like it or you're disappointed and want to see if it gets better. Whichever way, i don't own Harry Potter.**

_**Chapter Eleven – Hot Pursuit**_

Hermione was eating with Seamus, Ron and Lavender. She kept glancing around the dance floor for Harry, scowling at Ron (who was stuffing his face again) then looking at her plate and discovering she still hadn't eaten anything. Seamus and Lavender were talking, seeing as Ron's mouth couldn't open any wider and Hermione wouldn't have been able to concentrate anyways.

"I love this song!" Lavender suddenly exclaimed.

"Ron, do you mind if I dance with Lavender?" Seamus asked.

Ron grunted and nodded. That table now only had 2 people.

"Ron! I think we should go find Harry... I have a really bad feeling... I didn't see him for ages!" Hermione said.

After swallowing a particularly large mouthful, Ron said, "He can look after himself Her-"

"Come _on _Ron!" she grabbed him and dragged him into the garden, where she saw Malfoy heading a couple minutes earlier. "Shh!"

They snuck through the garden, being as quiet as possible. Ron pointed at the bush with Harry's tie in it, "Look!"

"Harry must have left it – it's pointing toward the forest! Why...?" Hermione asked. They looked up and saw, not a moment too soon, Malfoy's robes whipping out of sight.

"Let's go then, seeing as you were the one so keen to come in the first place," grumbled Ron. He didn't do well on an empty stomach, which it still was in spite of his first overlarge helping, but he still whipped out and lit his wand. Hermione did the same and headed into the forest.

They heard a bang and a grunt of "ouch!" Malfoy tripped and fell. Ron didn't hear it and kept walking, tripping in turn. In a second, both boys were pointing their wands at each other.

"Boys, boys!" Hermione called.

"Why were you following me?" Malfoy demanded.

"Where's Harry? We're looking for him." Ron said threateningly.

"Come on, then. I was following him myself before I fell."

**My review bin is gathering dust! Anyone wanna review :)?**


	5. Twelve: Coming Without Invitations

**I like the actiony-romancy-humorous stories. If you know any that are either being frequently updated or that are finished, i'll read them! I can't find any on my own! I don't own Harry Potter!**

**_Chapter Twelve – Coming Without Invitations_**

Harry was tearing through trees, following the footsteps and muffled whines coming from Ginny, Pansy close behind. He only slowed down when he heard the footsteps stop. He stepped into a clearing and saw Ginny, leaned up against a tree and Hans beside her. He threw an acorn at Harry, who caught it, and felt the familiar jerk around his navel. It was a Portkey.

Meanwhile, Hermione, Ron and Malfoy were hiking through the forest.

"Hey! Look! It's Ginny!" Ron almost yelled, seeing Ginny, still against the tree in the same clearing. "Harry?"

"Ron! Stop that! We're not the only ones in this forest! He didn't just forget her, something's up!" Hermione hissed.

"Fine. I'll go first and you come when I show you nothing's wrong!" Ron snarled, heading toward Ginny, "See?"

"Alright, then... Are you going first Malfoy?" Hermione asked – Malfoy was second in line.

"Ladies first," he replied, pushing back a low branch.

Hermione came into the clearing, "Ginny, what happened?" she leaned over and tried to return the poor girl's speech to her. The bond wouldn't budge.

"Here, let me do it! Diffin-" started to cast Ron.

Hermione deflected it, "You can't just point a cutting spell right at her face!" she scolded. Then she fell backwards, having just been stunned. Ron twirled around, "Protego," he whispered.

Another jet of red light came toward Ron, but his shield charm sent it flying into the air.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Ron demanded. Then there was laughter, evil, mirthless and cold. It was coming from all sides. Slowly, over a dozen Death Eaters swarmed out of the trees, Hans among them. Ron gasped.

"You!" Ron pointed threateningly at Hans, the color drained from his face.

"Me," Hans said calmly, "you can't have expected me to want her _that_ bad!"

"Where's... Pansy an-and Harry? And Malfoy? Where's he?" Ron stuttered

"I'm right here Weasel Bee, I'm touched that you're worried about little old me!" Malfoy said, emerging from the trees with Pansy.

"What... how... um... What's going on here?" Ron finally spat out.

"You're slower than I thought!" Pansy cackled.

"We don't have time for this!" the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy made everyone jump. "All in due time, my little friend, all in due time. Get him!" he added.

Ron was frightened now. All of the Death Eaters' wands were pointing at him. "STUPEFY!" came all the voices. Ron ducked down, lying on the ground, to avoid the red lights. Every Death Eater who hadn't ducked was on the ground. More than half was stunned.

Ron got up and ran through a newly formed gap of three stunned Death Eaters and made his way up to the castle. He suddenly collided with something hard. Harry had been teleported mid-way between the clearing and the castle.

"Harry!" Ron whispered, in case he was being followed.

"Ron? What are you doing here? Where's Hermione? Did you find Ginny?" interrogated Harry.

"I followed your tie and just escaped from Death Eaters, Hermione's with them, stunned, and yes we did but we couldn't get her." He said in one breath to answer all of Harry's questions.

"Come on then, we have to go after them! They can't apparate or anything!" Harry ordered, angry with himself for letting this happen.

"Harry, mate, there are over a dozen! We can't take them all on!" Ron reasoned.

But Harry was already sprinting toward the clearing. Ron rolled his eyes – he was still hungry and he thought it best to go get help from a teacher.

There was only a note and an apple on the clearing floor when they got there.


End file.
